Camping
by JustCaitlin
Summary: Clary, Jace, Isabelle,Simon, Alec and Magnus go on a camping trip
1. Chapter 1

Clary was sitting in the institute library when a thought occurred to her. She jumped of the chair put her book down and ran down the hall to find Jace. When she found his room she knocked on his door excitedly her red hair quivering. Jace opened the door with a towel around his waist while running his hand through his damp hair.

"Hey Clary what's new?" he asked casually

Clary looked at him a moment before responding

"Go get dressed before you talk to me idiot." She said trying hard not to laugh.

Jace shrugged, went back into his room and closed the door in Clary's face. A few moments later he came back out wearing a white t-shirt with jeans.

"So, I repeat" he said "Hey, Clary what's new?"

"Well I was in the library reading the Grey Book and I had the greatest idea!" she said excitedly

"What is it? Did you make another rune? Did you find a secret passage way?" Jace asked his gold eyes glowing

"Umm no not exactly…" she responded.

Just then Alec and Isabelle walked up talking about how Church (their cat) was stuck in the vents again

"Hey guys!" Jace called. They turned and walked over.

"So what's going on?" Isabelle asked

Clary was getting more excited by the minute this would be the most fun they had in ages!

"Clary just had an amazing idea while reading the Grey Book!" Jace exclaimed.

Isabelle was examining her nails looking bored when she said "Okay what's the next great idea?"

"Well. I was thinking that we could go CAMPING! Wouldn't that be fun?!" Clary exclaimed with excitement.

Alec and Jace looked at each other excitement bubbling. Isabelle had a confused look on her face.

"What's Kan-a-p-ing?" she asked trying to say the word. Alec turned slowly and gave Isabelle a what the heck look, then turned back to start to make plans with Clary and Jace.

"So who should all come?" he asked, taking out a notebook

"Well, You, me, Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Simon!" Clary responded

"Simon, Clary? Really?" said Jace

"Yes he's my best friend I'm going to invite him!" she stated

Isabelle still looking confused asked again "No, really. What's cam-ping?"

They all burst out laughing at Isabelle's confused expression as they stared to plan their trip.

* * *

After calling up everyone to make sure their weekend was free Isabelle was now sitting next to Simon in the back of a Jeep. Clary was driving with Jace in the passenger seat, Alec and Magnus were sitting behind them a map in Alec's lap shouting out directions.

'Turn right! No Clary I said RIGHT that was LEFT!" Alec yelled

"STOP YELLING AT ME IT'S STRESSING ME OUT" she yelled and swerved the car into a u-turn

A girlish scream came from Magnus, he tried to cover it with a cough but everyone heard. Clary turned to look at Magnus and started laughing.

"CLARY WATCH THE ROAD!!!! WATCH THE ROAD!!!" Alec screamed

"Calm down Alec, I've got it under CONTROLLLL" Clary screamed as the almost hit a tree, she swerved again and this time the girlish scream came from Jace. Clary stopped the car and everyone turned to stare and Jace. Jace still screaming realized the car had stopped. He composed himself then motioned for Clary to continue driving. Simon burst out laughing.

"Wow…Jace… Your such a manly shadow hunter" he said in a fit of laughing "Did you want a cherry martini too?" Simon asked while laughing.

That did it everyone started laughing as Clary continued to drive. Jace just looked out the window with a sour look on his face.


	2. The best trip ever

**Disclamier: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Characters or series even though I wish I did ;)**

After Jace clamed down Alec suggested that it might be a good idea if **he **drove, Clary reluctantly gave up the drivers seat and sat in the back next to Isabelle.

"So Clary." Isabelle started "What exaclty does this ... camping entail?" she asked confused.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff, sleeping under the stars, sitting around the campfire, going for hikes. All outdoors activities." Clary was so excited the last time she went camping was with Simon when they were thirteen, and he kept yelling that he was going to be attacked by rabbits.

"Wow great we're going somewhere with absolutly no electricity! How am i supposted to fix my hair? All I brought for shoes where these boots..."

Clary drowned out Isabelle's voice and not before long she was asleep...

_Clary looked around she was in a white cicular room, everything in the room was pure white. From the walls to the icy tiles of the floor. There was no furnature in the room, a very eiery feel to it.. It looked farmilar, almost like she'd been there before. She heard a noice and wipped around._

_She looked and saw pitch black hair, a small grin on the mans face and pure black eyes. Clary had only seen eyes like that before once. _

_ "Jonathon!" Clary gasped startled_

_The man slowly circled around Clary, she wipped around to face him._

_ "What are you doing here?" she growled._

_ "Clary, Clary, Clary." He tisked "You didn't really think I was dead did you?" he looked at her his eyes glowing with hatred. When all Clary could do was stare with horror he started again. " Clary, I'm going to find you, and then I'm going to kill you, then all of your friends too. It's your fault the plan with the Clave fell through! They would have given in and Father and I would have been victorious!" _

_Clary was terrified looking at her brother suddnley he started yelling._

_ "Clary! Clary! Claaaary! Clary!" _

"Come on Clary wake up! We have to unload the van." Simon said shaking Clary awake.

She shook the dream off , dazed she looked around her. Jace and Isabelle were setting up the tents, Alec and Magnus were starting the fire. That left her and Simon to un-load the car. Relculantly she sat up and helped Simon un-pack. This was going to be the best camping trip ever. Or so she thought.

**Hey guys I'm back from the super long break, for anyone that reads my other stories they're now updated too. So sorry how long it took me to update this D: hope you guys like it leave me a comment and let me know. **

**Much love, **

**Caitlin**


End file.
